The Marauders
by AislingIsobel
Summary: James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were on a precipice. The needed to decide what side they were on. Little did they know that stepping inside that house would change their lives forever.


_**Author's note -**_ I'm writing Harry Potter again! I've had this for quite some time but never published it because I couldn't think of where to go next. However after reading it again, it's a good one shot. You'll have to let me know if you want more. Also I want to restate that Sirius and Dahlia's relationship was purely platonic when she was younger. Please don't read anything into my words that isn't there.

**Shout Outs:**

**Alex -** Thank you so much for helping me revamp this story.

**Rebekah -** Thank you for all of your support I truly appreciate it!

_**As always please enjoy, read, and review! I would love to know what you all think.**_

* * *

The four of them stood in front of the house. It was unassuming and plain, not a muggle in the world would be able to tell what was going on behind those doors. The young men looked at one another and then back to the house. Once they stepped inside, that was it, they had chosen a side, they could no longer be neutral or ignore what was going on in the wizarding world at the current time. Not that any of them wanted to.

Voldemort was dangerous and his followers more so, they needed to be dealt with, and if deadly force was called for it would be done. The friends took one more moment to breathe in the uneasy night air, it was a warmer night in September than they had realized until that breath. The air burned in their lungs, it was either the unseasonably warm weather or the nervous energy that hung in the air. None of them knew what would be waiting for them on the other side of the door.

James and Sirius took the first steps toward the house, followed by Remus and Peter. Once inside the house was much bigger than the outside façade. The air inside was chaotic to say the least; witches and wizards were scurrying about relaying information to others, apparating out of the dwelling, others shouting orders. The four young wizards looked on with wonder and confusion until Albus Dumbledore, the head of the Order of the Phoenix made his way to them through the chaos.

"Good to see you four," he ushered them into a sitting room free from the commotion.

The sitting room had maps plastered all over the walls with possible places that the Dark Lord had been spotted or said to have been hiding along with all his followers. Rolls of parchment littered the floor of names of possible Death Eaters and traitors in the Order's midst. Sirius was wading through the mess when he saw a child sleeping on the moth eaten sofa. He nudged James nodding toward the sleeping child, no more than 7; Potter looked back at Black with a quizzical expression and shrugged.

"My niece, Dahlia," Dumbledore said answering their unspoken questions.

"I didn't know you had a niece Professor," Remus spoke and the child roused from her sleep.

"Uncle," she said sleepily, her voice small but melodic.

"Dahlia my dear," he went to the child, "we have company."

The small girl rubbed her eyes sitting up next to Albus, her hair fell around her shoulders like lavender silk. Sirius kept his eyes on the petite girl, she was stunning for a child, there was something about this girl that pulled him toward her; it was inexplicable. He knew that he would protect her with his life if it came to it. Dahlia turned her eyes and saw Sirius looking at her, but not just him, the smallest and roundest man of the four, Peter was looking at her almost the same way. Sirius shook his head and the boggling feeling cleared, his eyes no longer on the child but on Dumbledore.

Dahlia curled into her uncle somewhat uncomfortable with the grown wizards staring at her, "Who are they?"

Albus smiled, "They've come to help," he told her softly. He pulled her forward to face the four wizards, "This is James Potter," James nodded and gave a small smile to the girl, "Sirius Black," Black gave a playful smirk and wink, "Remus Lupin," who gave a welcoming crooked smile, "and Peter Pettigrew," Peter just stared at her almost drilling holes into the girl.

"Nice to meet you," she said softly with a small smile, "is Daddy here?"

"Go see," Dumbledore told her with a smile.

"I can take her," Peter said holding out a hand for the child.

Dahlia looked at him carefully before placing her hand in his, "Thank you," she said quietly.

The pair left the quartet in the study to find Aberforth. Peter kept his eyes on this girl, this had to be the child that the Dark Lord had ordered be found, his daughter. The product of an experiment with a Veela, hoping to corrupt the creature Voldemort seduced Dahlia's mother. It was a year before he knew he had sired the offspring. The Dark Lord searched for her only to find her mother had hidden her away. He let a few of his followers do what they wanted with her to make her talk but her resolve to save her child was strong. In the end she was destroyed, as all that opposed Voldemort would be. Then the search for his offspring began.

The only things that were known about his progeny was that she was female, would have an otherworldly appearance like her mother and her father before his transformation, light blue eyes, and would have an extreme aptitude for magic. Pettigrew thought that he had found her, the adopted child of Aberforth Dumbledore and under the protection of the Order of the Phoenix. He had to figure out a way to get her to the Dark Lord. Hoping the others had not started to suspect him as being an agent for Voldemort.

Wormtail looked at the girl, so small, fragile looking, and timid. She was barely grasping his hand as they walked down the corridor to find Aberforth. Dahlia's spirits rose when she saw Hagrid, she ran to the half giant throwing her tiny arms around him. Rubeus picked up the small child cradling her gently to his chest; he nodded to Peter and then went to find her father. Failed on the first time, hopefully there would be more opportunities to steal her away. He walked back to the study where a discussion was already taking place.

"How do you know that it's Harry," James asked, his voice was quivering; Peter had never seen him like this before. James was never scared.

"He's one of two this particular prophecy could be about," Albus stated trying to cease his anxiety. The professor paced, "The other is Neville Longbottom, however Harry and Neville are not the only children the Dark Lord is searching for."

"Dahlia," Sirius said looking at Peter who had rejoined the discussion listening intently. There was something off with Wormtail; Black couldn't put his finger on it.

"Yes," Albus said, hoping to not have to explain her origin, keeping her father vague would be best for everyone, especially Dahlia. The note that came with the child abandoned in Godric's Hollow detailed who her father was and that she needed to be protected against him.

"Why Dahlia," Remus asked and the others nodded in agreement.

Albus sighed, "She is a special child, adopted by my brother, she is half Veela, her mother perished trying to protect her, her father's identity is not known to me, however from what we've gather from her mother's note he is someone deep within the Dark Lord's followers."

Peter looked confused; surely Dumbledore knew who Dahlia's father was. Could he be trying to protect her from within the Order as well?

"Veela," Sirius repeated, it made sense why he felt drawn to her. He thought for a moment longer before shaking off the boggling feeling again. Black looked at Peter, "You found Aberforth?"

Peter nodded, "Hagrid took her to him."

"Good," Albus said, "I called you here not only to reveal the prophecy I have heard but to ask one of could keep watch over Dahlia while her father and I are gone."

Both Sirius and Peter piped up, "I will."

The two friends looked at one another, Sirius taking a close look at Peter's rather suspicious behavior. He never volunteered for anything that could be potentially dangerous unless one of the others were around. It made the muscles in his back tense; it seemed that Remus had the same feeling. Lupin and Black exchanged a look for a moment, all of them were under a lot of stress and they were all scared whether they wanted to admit it or not. Even so, Peter's enthusiasm gave Lupin and Sirius pause. The wizards slightly nodded to each other hoping to keep Pettigrew away from Dahlia.

Dumbledore looked between the two wizards, "I'll let you decide this for yourselves, I have things to attend to."

"Sirius," James started, "If he's after Harry," the fear in James' voice was unmistakable.

"Don't worry Jim," he put a hand on Potter's shoulder, "We'll protect you, Lily, and Harry." Sirius and James looked to Remus who nodded in agreement. Padfoot looked at Peter still trying to figure out why he volunteered, "Peter a word please?"

Peter nodded and the two friends entered the hallway. Pettigrew looked around nervously, "What is it Sirius?"

Sirius looked at the small man, "I think that the Potters might need you more Albus does." Wormtail looked confused, "Their whole family needs to be kept secret and safe, and Dahlia on the other hand only needs to be watched when her uncle and father aren't around. I think that it would be more prudent of you to watch over James and Lily."

"Are you sure?"

Black nodded, "We'll confer with James and Lily but I'm sure that your presence with them will be welcomed."

James and Remus joined their friends in the hallway, "Well," James asked.

"Take him with you to Lily and make the arrangements," Sirius told Prongs before turning to Peter, "Unless you don't wish to?"

"No," Peter said, either way he could lead Voldemort to something he was after.

"That's settled then," James said with a smile taking Peter under his arm, "Let's go talk to Lily."

Remus and Sirius watched them walk away, "You don't trust him do you?"

"Not with the girl," Black told the werewolf, "he's of no significance to You-Know-Who, so James and Lily should be safe with him. I'm too obvious and so are you my wolfy friend."

They shared a laugh, "Perhaps you're right." Remus looked around Sirius to see the small girl watching them, "We have a visitor," he nodded to Dahlia.

Sirius turned flashing a charming smile, "Hello there little love," he said softly kneeling down to her level and surprisingly she walked up to the charismatic wizard throwing her arms around his neck.

The comfort Dahlia felt was sudden; it was the safest she had ever felt outside Albus and Aberforth. Sirius made her feel calm and serene and most of all protected. She didn't feel that way with Peter, he made her feel nervous and almost scared. The relief hit the child and she let out a sigh holding onto Sirius tighter. Black was surprised but he didn't mind; a smile twitched onto his handsome face holding the delicate child in his arms, he would indeed protect her, die for her if necessary.

"Are you going to watch over me," she asked her voice was small and light.

Sirius' smile grew, "Forever and always Dahlia." He tightened his grip on her petite frame standing up, "Let's go find your dad shall we?"

Dahlia nodded as they moved forward, Remus behind the pair. The girl moved her eyes to the tall wizard with the scars on his face and Lupin once again gave a warm and crooked smile and she returned it. Remus felt a rush of warmth he hadn't in some time, staying with this girl might help those fighting against the Dark Lord to stay focused. He hoped to spend more time with her, he knew Sirius would keep her safe and close to him.


End file.
